opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
YOUR COLLEGE STUDENTS TUITION HELPS DEMOCRATS
by Jaxhawk Wednesday, August 15, 2007 http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RsMTSjupYmI/AAAAAAAABYc/yWBOQALNTKQ/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RsMTSzupYnI/AAAAAAAABYk/R-Ol2OOvTKQ/s1600-h/2177672103.jpg Those of you who spend 40 to 50 thousand dollars to send your children to Universities hailed as the best Institutions for learning. Should know that while the "kiddies" are away at school, their minds are being polluted by liberal, anti-religious ideologies that are taught in our Colleges and Universities. Not only are nine out of ten professors at our universities liberal in thought. They are very liberal and generous in their political contributions to left leaning candidates for the Presidency of the United States. CNSNews.com reports the following about how the well paid professors in American Universities spend their salaries. Which you pay with your tuition for Democratic presidential candidate Sen. Barack Obama received about $1.5 million in contributions this year from college professors and others in the education field, outpacing the party's front-runner, Sen. Hillary Clinton, who got $940,000 from academics. Still, Clinton's near-$1-million second-place finish was almost as much as academia's total combined donations to leading Republican candidates Mitt Romney, Rudy Giuliani and John McCain. (See Complete Candidate Breakdown) That many college professors and academics lean to the political left is no surprise -- 76 percent of their donations went to Democratic candidates in the first two quarters of 2007. But the volume of their donations is increasing, according to an analysis by the non-partisan Center for Responsive Politics (CRP), which tracks money in politics. "College professors and others in the education field have contributed more money than the oil industry and drug makers, with the nearly unanimous goal of putting a Democrat in the White House," the report said. Faculty members from Harvard University led the way in overall political contributions -- $266,044 -- with 81 percent of those gifts going to Democrats so far in 2007." At the same time candidates Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama say they want to go to the Oval Office as a President who will clean up the mess in Washington. I guess Hillary thought it would be easier to do the cleaninug if she didn't have to carry the baggage of 2 million documents that she and Bill have locked up in his Presidential library until after the 2008 election. These documents are emails, appointment logs and memos that just might give light to Peter Franklin Paul’s more than $1.2 million in donations to Bill and Hillary (manifested in their gala), and show the harder truth, election law fraud, obstruction of justice, perjury, suborning of perjury, the illegal solicitation and coordination of the money for a fundraiser, who was involved, how much money was involved, and the videotape that appears to corroborate all of it. But none of the mainstream media outlets will cover it, how will it get exposed? Bloggers like me and those with even greater distribution must do it! Obama does not have clean hands either. The Chicago Tribune reported that Obama had this to say about the current situation in Washington. “The reason that we’re not getting things done is not because we don’t have good plans or good policy prescriptions. The reason is because it’s not our agenda that's being moved forward in Washington – it’s the agenda of the oil companies, the insurance companies, the drug companies, the special interests who dominate on a day-to-day basis in terms of legislative activity.” Well, let us take a look at what those enemies of progress have done for Presidential candidate and hypocrite Barack Obama. Michael M. Bates reports in the NewMedia Journal the following: "In terms of money received from the oil and gas industry, Obama ranks third among the eight announced Democratic presidential candidates. He does the same with insurance, again coming in third. First place is reserved for Senator Christopher Dodd who, in his capacity as a committee chairman, can investigate the insurance industry if he wants to. Obama is number two in contributions from the pharmaceuticals and health products industry. Senator Obama didn’t include banking interests among those nefarious special interests. Then again, with over $600,000 so far, he ranks number one among all candidates of either party in money from commercial banks. And you may have noticed he didn’t mention teachers’ unions either. Surely that has little to do with the $1.3 million he’s gotten from the education industry, again putting him at the top spot among all announced Democrats and Republicans. Railing against those abominable special interests is always a winner among liberals. If Mr. Obama were genuinely concerned about the deleterious effects of huge campaign contributions, he should set an example. Let’s see him return the more than $5 million he’s taken from lawyers and law firms. He can also send back the more than $3 million from the securities and investment industry and attach a letter saying he doesn’t need or want special interest funding. Then there’s the $1.3 million from real estate, the $1.3 million from the entertainment industry, and the $652,000 from hedge funds and private equity sources he’s accepted so far. Send it back with regrets. He could bow out of Oprahlalooza next month, saying that he doesn’t want to give even the slightest hint of impropriety by accepting all that dough from fat cats. This is not to say that Rebublicans don't have their generous special interest donators, but at least they don't act as though they are not a party to what has become the most expensive election process in recorded history. Do we really want these devious people in the highest office of this still great Country? I think not! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 15, 2007 Category: CAMPAIGNS DEMOCRATS OBAMA HILLARY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.